rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Torchwick/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Official Designs Roman Torchwick.png|Artist's official rendition of Roman model with minor changes in the final version RomanTorchwick Credits001.png|Roman's silhouette during the ending credits of the episode "Players and Pieces." Roman_Joker_Card.png|Roman holding the Joker card from the RWBY Card Deck roman valentine.jpg|Torchwick's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 10 00041.png|Fan art displayed at the end of the episode "Mountain Glenn." Turnaround Models roman-turnaround.png|Roman turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00018.png Twitter Merchandise RWBY_Torchwick_2_800_Art.png|Torchwick shirt design RWBY_Villains_800.png|Torchwick on the RWBY Villains poster Roman card.png|Roman from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall. There, there, baby ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene. Dancey fancey crem.png|Roman dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Manga 2 Roman.jpg|Roman in the manga Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004_Yellow_Trailer_01746.png|Roman's short debut in the "Yellow" Trailer Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00436.png|Roman Torchwick surrounded by hired Henchmen Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_02808.png|Like a crime boss 1101 Ruby Rose_04151.png|"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" 1101 Ruby Rose_04281.png|"Calm down, we're not here for your money." 1101 Ruby Rose_06075.png|Oh great. I robbed the same shop where the protagonist was hanging out. 1101 Ruby Rose_06504.png|Do your job, minions! 1101 Ruby Rose_07473.png|"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 1101 Ruby Rose_08603.png|"End of the line, Red!" 1101 Ruby Rose_08859.png|Ha ha! Organized crime! 1101 Ruby Rose_09459.png|"We've got a Huntress!" 1101 Ruby Rose_09784.png|What the- the weather never mentioned we had hail tonight! 1101 Ruby Rose_09957.png|Close call... 1101 Ruby Rose_17196.png|I can't believe this... They just can't get my nose right! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_22873.png|Hard at work in a basement 1108 Players and Pieces_23159.png|If only there was a group of terrorists I can make use of... 1108 Players and Pieces_23256.png|Like this guy over here 1108 Players and Pieces_23751.png|"We're gonna need more men..." Black and White 1116 Black and White_11271.png|Torchwick is in the house! 1116_Black_and_White_12039.png|"Oh, for fu-" 1116 Black and White_12125.png|Cool under pressure 1116 Black and White_13027.png|Oh, hey. Backup's here 1116_Black_and_White_13351.png|Roman, shooting at Blake Belladonna's feet while she was distracted. 1116 Black and White_13906.png|"Here, kitty-kitty!" 1116 Black and White_13955.png|You've been Monkeyed! 1116_Black_and_White_14500.png|"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, now are ya kid?" 1116 Black and White_15475.png|Woah, watch where you're pointing that thing! 1116_Black_and_White_16038.png|Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again, I dare you! I double-dare you! 1116 Black and White_16208.png|"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" 1116 Black and White_18586.png|...We need more men. Again. 1116 Black and White_18850.png|"These kids just keep getting weirder!" 1116 Black and White_26821.png|It's hard being a criminal 1116 Black and White_26984.png|Ohai there, Cinder Fall! 1116 Black and White_27300.png|Um, what's with the flame? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|Roman, standing beside Cinder and her associates 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png|Ready to kick some heroic ass 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01543.png|Roman versus Blake, the rematch Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|What do you want, I'm charting my dumb cops map 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|"It's just like the divorce." 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|Tension is high with Roman and the kids 1201 Best Day Ever_20579.png|This is a piece of paper! 1201 Best Day Ever_21903.png|Roman takes a brief moment of relief and mocks the others. 1201 Best Day Ever_22063.png|Miming slitting his throat as Cinder scolds Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black 1201 Best Day Ever_22531.png|''I've been really busy!'' 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Hates seeing you leave but loves the view as you go Painting the Town... V2 04 00029.png V2 04 00030.png|Roman is capable of giving invigorating speeches. V2 04 00031.png V2 04 00032.png V2 04 00037.png v2e4 roman in paladin.png|Inside the Atlesian Paladin-290. Roman unharmed.png|"Just got this thing cleaned..." V2 04 00078.png|About time you got here, Neopolitan! V2 04 00080.png|Successful escape, yet again! Mountain Glenn V2_10_00036.png|"That would be bad." No Brakes V2_11_00002.png|So we meet again, Red... V2_11_00003.png|Have a nice trip, see ya next fall! V2_11_00004.png|Thanks Perry V2_11_00005.png|How is it that we can never meet without you pointing something at me? V2_11_00006.png|Na na na na na na na na Bat-Roman! V2_11_00009.png|Hey! No touching the hat! V2_11_00010.png|"Somebody kill her!" V2_11_00011.png|Looks like this just became a free fire zone V2_11_00012.png|Having some anger issues.... V2_11_00017.png|This terrorist group has a Faunus non-discrimination clause. V2_11_00046.png|Well this is new V2_11_00048.png|You have more? V2_11_00049.png|Now I've... V2_11_00050.png|I guess not. V2_11_00056.png|This is my bread and butter! Don't mess up my bread and butter. Breach V2 12 00072.png|Gee, thanks guys, I appreciate the help.. V2 12 00084.png|Before I tell you anything, General... romanbreach.png|WHERE IS MY HAT? V2 12 00085.png|Solitary confinement? Sounds fun! Screenshots - Volume 3 PvP V3 09 00125.png|why is my cell very dark V3 09 00126.png|Free at last. V3 09 00131.png|i am back baby...oh and thank you Neo Category:Image Gallery Category:Roman Torchwick images